Farming
The main method of earning EXP. It is also a term used along with "grinding". Basically, players choose one of the many Farming Spots, and aggravate high-leveled Monsters. They can work in packs, but others go it alone. Some even Raid, which means that they cause a PvP battle, cursing on chat, and much erupts on the site. The raid will end in either faction getting control of the spot and one to lose privileges of the spot, or they both dies and the area is disputed. Farming is complicated, and take only what you need. Gold, Fame, and Mana are necessary. Class-Based Strategies Each class was built for different types of warfare and PvP, but also for different types of farming roles. In groups of alone, you have a job to do depending on your class. Archer Archers serve as the people who'd actually do the basic, most physical damage on actual monsters in farming. High damage-per-second (DPS) and many different damage-only skills help majorly on their part. Only one to a trio are needed in small to large packs. However, they also double as helpful in small groups and can bring whole brigades on monsters around in circles, allowing for looters to easily do what they desire. Archers working alone to farm have decent ability to work well. They can escape from monsters easily and can heal every thirteen seconds if caught in the middle of a farm with a Leeching Arrow. However, they should estimate their ability to handle a certain amount of monsters and what levels they should be. Picking off all of the monsters in the very back of the Red Zone is a difficult task to do alone as an Archer. As an Archer you can collect all of the monsters in one spot and move sideways and circle them and constantly shoot them with volleys because of your speed the monsters should never touch you if they get too close just sprint away. Mage Mages fair well in groups of farmers the best, fragile if pitted against many foes alone. As long as at least one player of each class and same faction farm in synergy and know the controls, they'd have an easy time with the exceptional supporting role of a mage. Standing not to fairly close but not too far out-of-reach of a monster swarm is a good stance to start off at in group farms. Mages have a better change of helping out a farm if they focus their attacks to the front of a large horde of monsters or at the current center, where they have the best change to take splash damage from a stray Icebolt or get completely stuck by a Frostcall. Their best trait is their slowing skills in farming. Like said before, the mage are too fragile to farm, usually, all on their own. Low-level ones especially have a hard time in monster-sparring situations - some can be faster than the mage and a low-skill-level damage attack with slowing or stunning abilities can mean difficulty, as monsters may quickly resist the slows faster. Having to use Teleport is useful only near the borders of the reaches of the monsters being sparred, as they'd run back to their old positions and wait for new foes. Using Iceblock in the middle of an empty farm can get you easily surrounded by provoked monsters. Warrior Warriors are a helpful hand-to-hand combat assistant against monsters of all speeds or defenses. Slugging off clubs batting at them are good defenses against walls of monsters surrounding a pack of needy farmers. They can be there when stakes are high and when some players might be low on health. Built strongly for monster-battling in groups and on their own, warriors can use this strength easily. A tip in case monsters are too fast for friendly players is to get to the front of the monster party and use Whirlwind. About half of the party might veer off to the other attackers, leaving your player busy slamming foes with slowing and damaging effects. Taunt is good to use when you have no current foes and when you're near a few powerful ones currently attacking others in your pack. Deep Cut after Charge is best used when you must rush over to an individual monster and defend a weaker ally, but this happens rarely. Powerful still when alone, the warrior can take on a torrent of foes that attack with close-combat swipes as well. However, there are a few weaknesses when battling alone. If your player is unused to the controls as a Warrior, it may best be time that it is learned. Mobility is key when it comes to pushing through a storm of monsters or even when trying to speed and weave through them without attacking to get to another side of the map without unwanted followers. Ranged attacks from powerful skeleton ranger monsters can be damaging especially if Charge is used too often and used poorly. Shaman Here simply to support the wounded and to make burdens less hard to carry in group farming, the shaman have great healing skills of the self and allies, as well as other skills that bring assisting effects to your side. They can greatly withstand both ranged and close-combat attacks of monsters no matter level, boosted with whatever equipment they wear. Decay is helpful if displaced among all of the desired foes your hunting party is currently battling against, but should not be spammed on only one. Whenever the Wind Rush skill is able to be used, try to center yourself with the crowd of farmers and then use it. Whenever you see a struggling player in your farming party, an Equilibrate or Realing Ritual skill are greatly appreciated by them. Working alone is good and withstandable, but the only downside is the inability to quickly get enough foes to die. Your only damaging skill is Decay, which does only some damage at a time. It is good if being chased constantly, but may wear off after the Decay fades. If you wish to obtain the optimal amount of loot or experience from farming, group farming is a better choice. The Red Area The Red Area is a term given to the most optimal farming spot in the Farlands. It has level 50-92 Monsters and is usually populated with several AI that could drop their Fame in the Balius, Charon, and Deimos servers. Before Alpha 20 Update The levels of mobs in the Red Area has shifted around through the updates. In earlier updates, it only held high 70-100 mobs but has now shifted down some with the removal of top-level mobs (monsters with levels 93+), allowing players of many levels to farm there. A great abundance of monsters ranging from a mere 40 to a high 92 makes it easy for the hopeful players to the powerful elites to make their mark, with many levels under their belt buckles. Q&A How to farm well in Redfield? Archers: Attract a lot of mobs by using Sprint somewhere near them, then Volley them. Shamans: Don't move. Use Healing Ritual as well as Equilibrate often. Poison archers and mobs that are located far away. Mages: Collect a lot of mobs with Icebolt (has a splash damage effect), and then use Frostcall to pummel them. Warriors: Use Whirlwind often when cornered by large amounts of monsters. Use Taunt when in a low health, so you can drain and heal damage. Other information about farming can be seen above in the class-based strategies section. Is it a good source of Fame? If you are lv 65+, it is possible to fight off the groups of AI that frequently spawn in PvP servers. If you are lower than that, you may be overwhelmed by the combination of mobs and players. It is best if those with low levels but high fame watch the area around them at all times when going to this area of the map. You can collect valuable items and gold from the dead enemies players have killed. Search where players are fighting! Keep in mind, many players do not take kindly to having their items stolen. If a weapon is rare enough to be sought after only by farming here, it should be asked to be taken. Usually, the owner of the farming spot at the current time would say nothing but pick it up later right in front of you. More farming etiquette is explained below. Usually there are many AIs farming near red zone, but not exactly in the area. Where's a good hiding spot in case you need to heal? There are a few good hiding spots to hang out where monsters don't generally come. There are some places near the Redfield and in the mountainsides, where you can run up the mountain for a small amount or go onto ledges, usually having some trees, giving a short time until monsters will be in your range. What are the best ways to loot? There are some ways to 'loot' the Redfield, like frantically picking up items off the ground in which monsters dropped in large amounts by players farming for fame. You can usually loot without other players squawking to leave you by going to the "public farms/grinds", in which multiple players, usually with low levels and not in clans, grind for EXP. You can take this chance by storing the looted items in your inventory and grabbing some extra Gold. What's the proper looting etiquette? Sometimes, high-level players who are farming by themselves find it offensive to have other players grind or loot anywhere in their general area. Ask these people first to be on the safe side, or maraud their area if you are willing to take the chance of the chat being filled by the other player saying "LEAVE!!!". Many players do this often, and grudges MAY be held for many months. What are the differences between farming, grinding, and looting? Farming is the general term combining looting and grinding, as most people say "farming exp/gold/items" which means grinding regular monsters but getting items and gold too. "Farming fame" means to go on a killing spree in PvP servers, trying to both grind for fame but also looting them of that precious currency. Grinding is specifically repeatedly killing monsters/players for their benefits. Looting is stealing items off the ground repeatedly, selling and filtering the items until you found one you'd like to store for the future. Category:Hordes.io Category:Playing Tips